Hadoken/Akuma
Gohadoken Gou Hadouken '(豪波動拳, lit. Great Surge Fist'') – Is Akuma's version of the normal Hadoken. He shoots a ball of purple chi energy at his opponent from his hands, but has a bit of delay before he tosses it. '''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Input + Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Stats Zanku Hadoken Zankuu Hadouken (斬空波動拳, lit. Slashing Air Surge Fist) is an aerial version of a regular Hadoken that Akuma and Ken can use. The technique and essential purpose is similar to that of a regular Hadoken, to the point of the button input, only airborne, and angled down. The Zankuu is great for stopping close up foe's chances of countering Akuma and Ken while in the air, or assaulting ground foes. The angle is usually about 45° downwards, and the speed at which the fireballs fall depends on the strength of the punch button pressed, the weakest going slower, while the stronger falling faster. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Input + Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Stats Messatsu Gohado The Messatsu Gou Hadou (滅殺豪波動, lit. Annihilating Great Surge) is Akuma's version of the Shinku Hadoken. In past games, it was simply a bigger ki ball that did quite an amount of hits, but in the Marvel crossovers, it is instead a large purple beam that can be fired in the air in some games. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, there are two versions of this attack. The Agyou (阿形, lit. Open-Mouthed Form), which fires a wad of ki balls in a spread similar to the Tenma Gou Zankuu. The Ungyou (吽形, lit. Closed-Mouthed Form) is the original beam version which is performed by holding down the Heavy attack button during the input. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Input + , or for more hits Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Stats Tenma Gozanku The Tenma Gou Zankuu (天魔豪斬空, lit. Sky Demon Great Slashing Air) – A more powerful version of the Zanku Hadoken. Originally a super-powered single Zanku Hadoken in midair in much of the classic Street Fighter games, Akuma in the MvC series instead throws a barrage of mid-air projectiles at his opponent. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, there are two versions of this attack. The Agyou (阿形, lit. Open-Mouthed Form), which is the original ki ball wad version. The Ungyou (吽形, lit. Closed-Mouthed Form) fires a beam similar to the Messatsu Gou Hadou which is performed by holding down the Heavy attack button during the input. Only the Ungyou version can hit OTG, unlike past versions of Gou Zankuu. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Input + Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Stats Cyber Hadouken Cyber Hadouken is Cyber-Akuma's version of the Hadouken. This version of the Hadouken is of the same size as Ryu's, but this is fire-based and much faster. The Cyber Hadouken can leave you without consciousness, it leaves your body burning as it falls to the ground, so it is an opportunity to keep attacking the enemy. Cyber-Akuma also recovers very quickly from this attack. High Mega Gou Beam High Mega Gou Beam is one of Cyber-Akuma's Hyper Combos. Improved version of Akuma's Mesatsu Gou Hadou. It's yellow and it's extremely damaging. Thunder Gou Shower Thunder Gou Shower is one of Cyber-Akuma's Hyper Combos. Just like the Tenma Gou Zankuu, throws 31 Zankuu Cyber Hadoukens at once. Category:Akuma Category:XMvSF Moves Category:MSHvSF Moves Category:MvC2 Moves Category:MvC3 Moves Category:UMvC3 Moves Category:Moves Category:Special Moves Category:Level 1 Category:Hyper Combo Category:Hyper X Category:X-Men: COTA Moves Category:Cyber-Akuma